Watching Me
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Keiichi has a stalker, watching him and lurking in the shadows. What does this person want...and how do they know Belldandy? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah! My Goddess or any of the characters. Please forgive for any spelling mistakes. 

Warnings: Possible gore and blood, language, and stalking. Possible dark themes.

Rating: Under PG-13, **rating may change**

Pairings: unknown XD

Author's note: I thought to try a story from this series after reading many comic books. I can't say it's not true that I've fallen in love with Velsper:glomps: However, Keiichi will be the main person in this story. Rock on, dudes (and dudettes!)

Enjoy the story! I love reviews and constructive advice or comments. If killed the spelling of something, like a name, please let me know since I'm not really in possession of a comic for reference like my GW stories…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Watching Me**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One:

Keiichi looked behind him, an uneasy feeling in his gut as he frowned when he saw nothing behind him. It was that feeling that he was being watched….but every time he turned around, somehow there was nothing there when he was positive that he felt eyes watching him. Continuing to frown he kept walking towards his home, trying to shake the feeling that he was still being watched off.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and opened the door, thankful to the watchful eyes that had stopped watching him, as if the gaze would burn a hole into his back as he closed the door, tight.

"Welcome home, Keiichi!" Belldandy greeted, with that dazzling smile on her face as always as he placed some tea on the table. She sat down with as much grace expected from that of a goddess. Her hair flowed around her and he smiled, gesturing to the tea as she picked up her own and gently sipped it, "Tea?"

"Thanks." She dropped his stuff off by the door, shrugging out of his shoes and running a hand through his hair and offering her a tired smile as he plopped down on the floor and took the tea, gently sipping it as well and letting the warmth of the liquid drive off the cold feeling in his bones from the fall weather outside.

"The trees are always so beautiful during this time of weather." Belldandy commented, closing her eyes as she smiled of the memory of looking at the trees while she woked on cleaning up the yard by sweeping. "The bird's are always so busy."

"Yeah," Keiichi said as he gave her another smile, "But it's getting colder and colder now." He stiffled a tired yawn and massaged the back of his neck where his muscles were stiff and sore.

"Thanks for the tea, Bell." He sipped the steaming liquid that seeped down his throat and warmed him to his bones.

Her eyes softened. She smiled at him and nodded, "I'll make dinner soon."

"Thanks." He repeated, hearing the noises from Skuld's lab and none from Urd's room. He was too tired to think that the white-haired goddess was up to another scheme, most of which he couldn't find the meaning of. One minute she wanted him and Bell together and then the next, something bad was always happening. Perhaps him and Bell weren't supposed to be together?

He sighed and opened the door to his room with his tired eyes closed. He shrugged off his shirt and walked with dragging steps over to his futon and fell down into the bed, already tired from the long day of work. It had been busier than normal, and this one girl kept hanging around the shop, and it was almost as if she was look at him…?

TBC

Author's note: Yes, I know, really short... forgive me... now time to go get some caffeine...

Love, Red Tail


	2. Chapter 2

**_Watching Me  
_**By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

**Chapter Two: Meddling**

Waking up, Keiichi instantly regretted going to sleep later than normal. For some reason, his mind wouldn't stop running images of the mysterious girl through his head, disturbing him with what the unknown person could want with him. He stayed up late into the night, wracking his brain to try and remember any childhood friends or enemies he might have had, yet none came to mind that would hold a grudge for so long.

Luckily, Belldandy seemed to have sensed his turmoil at dinner and, having knocked on his door lightly first, came to check on him in the night. Smiling, she gave him a glass of warm tea and gently brushed her hand through his hair. He had smiled, gulped down the warmed tea, and already could feel sleep calling to him. He didn't remember falling asleep, merely the soothing presence of Belldandy.

He stretched his arms, yawning loudly as he threw off his blankets. He stumbled out of his futon, regretting that he didn't have socks on when he felt the cool wood beneath his bare feet. He blearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he headed over to the bathroom, going to prepare and dress himself for the long day ahead…

Breakfast was the usual affair. Skuld was babbling on to those that would listen about a great scheme she had dreamt; smirking sinisterly in his direction every so often. He chose to ignore it, deciding instead to smile and hold a conversation with Belldandy about the weather and her excellent cooking skills. Blushing, she eagerly began to talk back. Urd was being her normal self as well, plotting in her head over how to get Keiichi and Belldandy together… and suddenly smirked as if an idea had come to her.

Swallowing the last of his head and bowing his head in thanks, he smiled at Belldandy, gave a look to Skuld and Urd, then told the three of them that he was off.

Making his way towards the door, he slipped his shoes on and tugged his jacket over his t-shirt. He turned, feeling a tugging on his sleeve.

"Urd?"

Smirking, Urd gave him a red rose with a water vial attached to it. "Today, at 5:00 at the La Rosa, there will be a mysterious date for you with a red rose as well."

Keiichi took a step back, distancing himself from the white-blonde woman. "Woah! Woah! Who said anything about—"

Urd gave him a glare, "You wouldn't leave a woman who thinks she's going on a date and not show up, would you?"

"Keichii flushed at the statement, indignant that she thought he would be so low; "No!"

With another coy smile, she pushed him off, opening the door for him as he was forcefully assisted out of his own home. "Good." She closed the door on his face.

Staring at the door for a couple seconds, he shivered when he felt the cool air. He sighed and went over to the shed where he kept his motor bike and couldn't help but wonder just what he got himself into…

She sat there in the candlelight of the table, staring at the door expectantly. She looked down into her hands and looked at the beautiful red rose. The shadows of the fire made it look even more enchanting, living up to its name as the flower of love. She sighed and brushed back her hair. The many earrings she had pierced into her flesh shone brightly. Biting her lower lip in anticipation, she fiddled with the bracelets on her arm, having nothing else to do.

Dressed in a slinky blue dress, the woman felt elegant and somewhat naked under the weighted stares of the other single men in the bar. She tried not to notice them, acting oblivious instead.

"Madame," The waiter's voice made her look up. She was startled she hadn't even heard his approach. "Would you like to order off the menu, or would you like to continue waiting?"

Sympathy was in his eyes; she had been here for over fifteen minutes, waiting for a "date" that was probably a no-show.

Smiling, the woman shook her head. "No thank you, I'm waiting for someone."

The waiter nodded, bowed his head slightly, and then turned around to go back up to the front. He was waiting up there in case a man with a red rose did happen to come by any time soon.

As he got up there, he spotted a man, panting as he gripped a red rose in his hand. Said man went up to the reception desk, opening his mouth to ask if anyone else had been here with a red rose. Smirking, the waiter went up to him. "Sir?" The man turned, responding with a 'yes?'. "I believe that your date is over here. A red rose, correct?"

Frantically nodding, the man ran his hands through his messy hair, trying to smooth it out. As the waiter walked him to the table, he felt the need to say something. He gave it to the urge and reprimanded the man, "Next time you have a date, make sure that you never leave a woman waiting."

The man blushed and said nothing, preparing to apologize to the woman instead. Keiichi couldn't believe this luck. First, the guys decided that they wanted to make him work longer than usual repairing some damaged parts, and then he got a flat tire on the road because someone decided to smash a glass bottle in the streets.

The waiter stopped, pulling Keiichi from his thoughts as he stopped as well. "Here we are, sir." The waiter pulled out two menus. "I'll be here to take your order shortly."

Keiichi couldn't believe his lucky. Finally, Belldandy and he would have some alone time away from Skuld and Urd. Hopefully, the fair-haired woman was keeping the little devil out of mischief and away from him and Bell; he wouldn't hold it up to her not to spoil their evening together.

Sitting down, Keiichi kept his eyes on the table. He saw the other rose in the woman's fair hands. He felt a flutter of his heart. He looked up and pulled away in shock. "Y-You're not Belldandy…" The woman in front of him smiled brightly.

"Hello, Keiichi. How was your day today?" It was the girl from before; the one who continuously followed him around.

He stood from his chair, preparing to leave when he caught sight of Bell, up in the front entrance of the restaurant. The waiter from before saw her red rose and frowned in a confused manner, but smiled and nodded none the less. He beckoned for her to follow him as he made his way over to the table.

The smiling woman seated in front of him gripped his wrist tightly, pushing him back into his seat.

The waiter pulled up a chair for Bell as she seated herself down in a calm and collected manner. The man then left with the same old confused look still on his face.

"Hello Belldandy, how are you this lovely evening?" The woman sounded very full of herself, smirking as she tilted her head upward to look more superior than Bell looked.

Belldandy turned her head to look at the Keiichi's stalker, her eyes impassive as always. She had a smile on her face, welcoming, but not as much as usual. "Hello, Verdandi." Verdandi's eyes narrowed at her. "How was exile?"

**_TBC_**


End file.
